Before Their Meeting
by deltora quest fan 1
Summary: Ever wonder what happened before the quest for the gems? This is my version of what happened. Hey guys, this is the re-write of before their meeting, I hope you enjoy! Rated T just in case.
1. Prologue

_Hey guys this is the prologue of the re-make of Before Their Meeting (it's still called Before Their Meeting because I'm basing it actually before they meet), I'm sorry that I had to dis-continue that story I hate it when people do that and I told myself I wasn't going to do that but I really couldn't write it anymore it felt too much like the book and I really couldn't stand how much it was like the book. This story is going to be about their lives before the quest as the way I think that it would be. I hope you enjoy this story. (This Chapter sound like the start of the first book a little bit because I'm going to start from the day the Shadow Lord invades), and I know that in the books Barda escapes the palace before the attack and doesn't fight with the other guards but I chose to have him fighting the grey guards instead._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from this story that you recognise I only own Mickaela who you will meet in a couple of chapters, nor do I own this story._

Prologue: The Shadow Lord Invades

Normal P.O.V

Barda had thought something bad would happen to Del especially when his mother had died so suddenly after having fears that something bad was going to happen to Del. He had never doubted his mother's judgement and now he was fighting to protect the castle of Del against the Shadow Lord, the Ak-Baba and the Grey Guards. Right now to other palace guards and himself were trying to protect the Belt Of Deltora, a belt of great power when combined with the seven gems of Deltora.

"Barda, behind you," yelled a voice.

I turned around to find a Grey Guard coming straight at me with his sword but I took him down first, I found that the voice belonged to the Chief of the guards and I nodded to him in thanks and continued fighting until he knew that it was no use to fight now and escaped the palace barely.

Jarred's P.O.V

Endon, Sharn and I were running up the stairs almost to the locked room with the Belt Of Deltora in it. When we got up there we found, to our horror, that the Door was broken down and the walls were crumbled. We got in there the belt was gone and we rummaged through the rubble to find it. Endon picked up broken chain and my heart sank, it was the belt. The belt was broken and all of the gems were gone! Endon started crying and cursing at himself for being a failed king. I heard footsteps coming through the door and a low evil laugh. I turned around to see Prandine standing there grinning evilly.

"Well, well look what we have here, trying to interfere once again, Jarred," he growled, "well your too late anyway, because Deltora will bow under my master very soon, now I think it's time for me to kill you as well."

He pulled out a dagger which had green on the tip, "This dagger has poison on it that will kill you quickly like it killed your parents Endon."

"You're a traitor and a murderer, you've betrayed your homeland," Endon snarled as he pushed Sharn behind him in an effort to protect her.

Sharn looked behind her over the ledge and gasped. Prandine pushed Endon out of the way and took a hold of Sharn with the Dagger at her neck.

"You two don't move, or she will die," he growled at Jarred and Endon and then he looked down at Sharn what did you see? Who was there?" Prandine spat.

"It was nothing, I swear," Sharn cried, "Don't look, there's nothing there."

_Now because of Sharn we won't be saved why did she have to do that? I thought._

"I don't believe you," Prandine growled. He looked over the edge and just like that Sharn grabbed his legs and threw him over the edge of the castle.

Endon and I looked at her in disbelief our mouths agape, while she looked really pleased with herself.

"I knew that he would look down, he's not scared of a painted doll like me," she said smiling proudly.

"Endon, you have as good a match as I have for a bride," I said heartedly, "You're very fortunate, but I think we should leave now, I shall take you to my home."

Endon nodded still in disbelief, but followed Jarred and Sharn to where they were going.

Normal P.O.V

By nightfall the king and queen were disguised to look like normal people and Jarred and Anna and Endon and Sharn parted ways…

_Sorry for the long prologue it was a lot longer than I thought it would be but I had to get through a bit so no one would be lost, if anyone is lost anyway, I'm sorry, I'm not the best writer in the world so don't hate, though criticism is welcome with reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, DQF1. _


	2. Lief, welcome to the world

_Hey guys this is the actual first chapter of Before Their Meeting I hope you enjoy this chapter._

Chapter One: Lief, Welcome To The World

Anna couldn't sleep very well; she was too excited to sleep because her baby was due to be born any day now. She had thought of names for the baby if it was a girl like Amelia, Eva and Bella but she couldn't think of what to name the baby if it was a boy, right now though she was worried about the world her baby was being born into. Anna sighed and got up to open the window to let fresh air into the house the wind was chilly but not unbearable. Jarred stirred in his sleep at the cool air that just hit his skin but he didn't wake up completely. _The Shadow Lord has destroyed this place, but the people had been struggling before he even came, _Anna thought with distaste, _That's what I hate about the King, he didn't care what happened to us but I guess, he did get forced into not reading any of the messages and were tricked by that person named Prandine I think his name was, but he still should have done something to make sure Del was alright._

"Anna?" a voice behind her said and she jumped a little bit.

"Jarred, I didn't know you woke up, I'm sorry I woke you," Anna murmured when she turned around.

"Don't worry, you didn't wake me it just got cold in here that's all," Jarred replied.

"Oh, it just got warm in here so I opened the window, Sorry, I just couldn't sleep," Anna said quickly.

Jarred went over to her and put his arms around her, "It's alright Anna, don't worry about it," Jarred said lovingly and then looked concerned, "Why can't you sleep? Is the baby alright?"

"The baby's fine, Jarred," Anna breathed, "I'm just too excited to sleep because the baby's coming soon."

Jarred smiled softly at Anna, "I'm excited too but you need rest come on lets go back to bed," Jarred said gently.

Anna looked up into his deep blue eyes and smiled, "Okay, I guess I should get some rest."

Jarred and Anna both went back to bed and Jarred fell asleep straight away and Anna looked over at him and smiled, _Soon our lives will be a lot different, _Anna thought and then fell into a deep sleep.

(The next morning)

When Anna woke up the next morning she looked beside her and Jarred wasn't there, _I must have slept late today because Jarred's already working, _Anna thought, _I guess I'll get cleaned up and then clean the house a bit._ Anna went to have a bath and get dressed and then went to start the cleaning and then got some food to eat.

Anna felt a sharp pain in her stomach and cringed and went to sit down and tried to call Jarred and she hoped that he heard her; Jarred came rushing in through the door and rushed to her side.

"Anna, what's wrong," Jarred exclaimed worriedly.

"My stomach hurts, I think that the baby's coming," Anna replied breathlessly.

"I'll go get the city nurse just stay here I'll be back soon," Jarred said hurriedly.

"Okay," Anna said shakily.

Jarred ran outside and ran to a small house several minutes away and knocked on the door while out of breathe a small older lady with tired golden-brown eyes answered the door and when she saw Jarred she gasped.

"Jarred, what is wrong is Anna alright?" she said urgently.

"Jenny, Anna is in pain, she called for me while I was in the forge and she thinks that the baby is coming now," Jarred exclaimed breathlessly.

"We shall leave and go to her right now just let me get my things," Jenny said, and then went inside her small house and got her kit from her bedroom and she told her husband, George, that she would be back when she was finished.

Jarred and Jenny walked back to Jarred and Anna's house so that they could help her but it took a little longer as Jenny was older and didn't have as much energy, when they got back Anna was still sitting where she was when Jarred left and looked up at them.

"Oh thank the Lord you're here, Jenny; I'm in a lot of pain I think that the baby is going to get hear soon," Anna exclaimed.

"It's alright dear, but your probably in more pain like that we should take you to your room and lie you down, can you get a few towels for me Jarred we need them," Jenny said.

"Of course," Jarred said then rushed to get towels.

"Okay Anna, I'll help you to your room," Jenny said as she helped Anna up and helped her to her room.

Once Anna and Jenny got to the room and Jenny helped Anna lie down Jarred came in with the towels. Jarred placed one of them under Anna and put the other two on the small brown table beside the bed.

"Okay Jarred, try and calm Anna down talk to her and hold her hand," Jenny said and Jarred did what he was told right away. Jenny asked Anna how she was feeling frequently after that to get an idea of when she was ready to go.

After an hour and a half Anna said that she felt pressure in her stomach and Jenny told her that it was time to go. Jenny told Jarred to let Anna hold his hand as tightly as she needed and he did. After about 10 minutes there was a baby's cry and they all smiled.

"It's a beautiful baby boy, congratulations to you both," Jenny said and Jenny cleaned the baby up and put him in a little white blanket and gave him to Anna so she could hold him and Anna was smiling broadly. After they were both cleaned up and Jarred held the baby as well Jenny looked at them both with a serious look.

"What is his name going to be?" Jenny asked.

"Anna, what do you want to name him?" Jarred said lovingly as he looked at Anna and his son in her arms.

Anna thought for a second before a name came to mind and she smiled, "Lief, I'd like his name to be Lief."

"Then Lief it is," Jarred said warmly with a smile.

"Okay, well welcome to the world Lief," Jenny said with a smile as she filled out the paper work with the details.

_Well that seemed like the longest thing I've ever written but it's probably not so I hope you guys like this chapter and the next one will be out when I get around to writing it and it also depends on when I finish it, so if you have any ideas or comments or criticism, please review, goodbye for now._


	3. Jasmine and Mickaela of the forests

_Hey guys, this is the second chapter of Before Their Meeting, I've actually been more into writing this re-make so that's why I've made like 3 chapters in only like a week, I kind of couldn't stand the original story but this one I actually like how it's going so here's the second chapter I hope you enjoy, also this is the first chapter that my OC Mickaela is in. I also assume that Jarred, Anna, Endon and Sharn kept their secret by actually acting out as each other the whole time so nobody could find out about the switch so yeah._

Chapter 2: Jasmine and Mickaela of the forests.

The Wennbars cry sounded again as it did every night in the forests of silence but right now Endon and Sharn were too focused on the fact that their baby was about to be born sometime that night or the following day as Sharn was already feeling a lot of pain in her stomach.

"Endon, when is this going to stop," Sharn said shakily.

"It'll be over as soon as this baby is born," Endon said soothingly as he held Sharn's hand.

After a few hours of Sharn being in pain and Endon trying to sooth her Sharn felt pressure in her stomach and told Endon that she thought it was time for the baby to be born. So Endon got ready to help Sharn with the baby and after 15 minutes there was a small cry from a baby.

"She's beautiful, honey," Endon said with a soft smile as he wrapped a blanket around the black haired baby with light blue eyes.

"She is beautiful but I'm still in pain and I can still feel pressure in my stomach," Sharn said worriedly, "I don't know what's going on."

"It'll be okay I'm sure it will, maybe this is normal," Endon said.

"Endon I think that I'm having a second baby," Sharn said.

After 5 minutes another small cry could be heard and Endon wrapped a blanket around the light red haired baby who had shining blue sapphire eyes.

"We have two beautiful baby girls, darling," Endon said warmly.

"We had twins, they are beautiful, their eyes are probably going to change colour though," Sharn said smiling as she held her dark haired daughter.

"What should we call them, Sharn," Endon said.

"I think that we should call her Jasmine," Sharn said motioning to the black haired girl in her arms, "I think you should name her, Endon," she said now motioning to their other daughter.

"I think her name should be Mickaela," Endon said, "I like that name."

"Jasmine and Mickaela, its perfect," Sharn said smiling broadly.

"They'll learn a lot so that they can survive here, we will teach them everything they should know about the forests."

"They will probably grow up knowing more about living here than us," Sharn said.

_Okay that's the end of this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it. Note: Jasmine has blue eyes now because all babies are born with blue eyes so her eyes will change to green when I write the chapter where her eyes change but Mickaelas eyes are going to stay the same and I've made it so that she was born with her fire powers and mind reading and her other powers that will be revealed over time, so I hope you guys are having a great day or night wherever you are and if you have any comments or criticism please leave a review. _


End file.
